billythedimensionhopperfandomcom-20200214-history
Revengers Assemble
Revengers Assemble is the ninth episode of the first season of Billy The Dimension Hopper. Plot Cortana 2.0 teleports back to his home dimension to get some weapons. He gets three including the Big Mac. But he also runs into A.I, Grandpa Steve. Luckily Cortana 2.0 teleports Billy back just in time. Billy also came up with a plan. They then teleport Master Chief so they can talk about the new plan. The plan assembles a team of heroes and calls them the Revengers. Everyone begins to find members that will join the Revengers. First, they teleport Dunkleana Jones right before he is about to collect another artifact. Next up is Jeffy. Who is about to kill One Eyed Flash because he is too annoying to Jeffy. However, he is teleported by Billy before he can kill him. Master Chief decides to recruit War Armadillo. With War Armadillo here Billy has now formed the Revengers. However, everybody thinks the name is stupid. Billy does not care. After that Cortana 2.0 teleports everyone to Billy's home dimension to fight A.I, Grandpa Steve. The Revengers are ready to fight A.I Grandpa Steve. The fight begins. Billy splits the Revengers into two groups. With Billy's group Team A fighting A.I Grandpa Steve And Master Chiefs Team B group finding and rescuing Grandpa Steve. Billy attacks firing the Big Mac at A.I Grandpa Steve. Almost knocking A.I Grandpa Steve over. El Pequeño then charges at A.I Grandpa Steve knocking him over and getting rid of one of A.I Grandpa Steve's body. Billy tells the rescue group to begin searching. However A.I Grandpa Steve's other bodies come ready to fight. War Armadillo and El Pequeño then charge in knocking over and shooting many of A.I Grandpa Steve's robot bodies. Billy finishes on of with the Big Mac. One of the A.I Grandpa Steve bodies try to attack Dunkleana Jones. Dunkleana surrenders and gives the robot his crystal sword. However, when A.I Grandpa Steve wields the sword the robot dies. Dunkleana takes his sword back. Back with Team B Master Chief and Jeffy go find Grandpa Steve. Cortana 2.0 stays behind using his machine gun to protect himself while Master Chief and Jeffy look for Grandpa Steve. One robot quickly finds Cortana 2.0. Although it looks it's just one robot quickly Cortana 2.0 gets surrounded by more robots. Cortana 2.0 quickly shoots all of them down with his machine gun. However, one of the A.I Grandpa Steve robots impales Cortana 2.0 with his sword. Master Chief finds the door to the prison and opens it up with his hands. Grandpa Steve is rescued. Master Chief and the rest go back to check on Cortana 2.0 however he is dead. In response, Master Chief shoots A.I Grandpa Steve's robot body and then impales it with the same sword that killed Cortana 2.0. Meanwhile, Billy shoots the last of A.I Grandpa Steve's robot bodies with his Big Mac. Well Except for one A.I Grandpa Steve then reveals his secret weapon. It is the Phantom Bomb. A bomb so powerful it will destroy the world. Billy and War Armadillo can't move or else the bomb will be detonated. Billy tries to reason with A.I Grandpa Steve but it does not work. A. I Grandpa Steve sings a song which distracts Billy and War Armadillo just long enough for them to be surrounded. It looks over but Grandpa Steve and the rest of the Revengers are ready to help rescue Billy and War Armadillo. Everyone attacks. Billy shoots another robot with his Big Mac. War Armadillo charges in and uses his war armor to stab and shoot two robots. Jeffy uses his head gun to shoot a robot. El Pequeño charges in an again and destroys another robot. Dunkleana trips a robot with his tail and then finishes it off with another tail slap. Again leaving only two robots left and the Phantom bomb. It looks like nobody can do anything to stop the Phantom Bomb from detonating. But Master Chief impales the Phantom Bombs holder. Stopping it from exploding. A. I Grandpa Steve now has one body left. A. I Grandpa Steve surrenders and joins Smiley and Sparkles in prison. Grandpa Steve thanks Billy for saving him. Then all the Revengers return to there home dimensions. Appearing Characters * Cortana 2.0 * Billy * A.I Grandpa Steve * Master Chief * El Pequeño * Dunkleana Jones * Jeffy Jefferson * One Eyed Flash * War Armadillo * Grandpa Steve * Smiley * Sparkles Trivia * Revengers Assemble is the longest episode of Billy the Dimension Hopper at 29 minutes 22 seconds Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes